Loss Love
by Sai-Kun-001
Summary: FMAxNaru x-over. When Edward goes to the village where his love, Sakura, is at he wonders if she's still love him. Childhood friends always come back and fall in love right? Right? Oneshot; EdwardxSakura NarutoxWinry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I can hear my heartbeat, while I was running though the crowded subway. It kept repeating itself thought-out my mind. In my right hand, the auto-mail one, was your gift. The stairs came in view. It was leading down.

'_YES! Gravity will help me!!' _I took 2 steps ,then 3 and then, stupidly, fell. My body ached and I thought I broke every bone in my short body. Almost everyone was looking and I knew what they were thinking. Poor kid. He's going to miss his train. What a idiot. Well, I don't give a shit.

As I got up a loud "OWW!" came from my lips. _'Please, no broken bones. Not in this time.' _Only my back hurt and I thought of giving up when your sweet laughter came into my head. You would have been laughing if you saw me. A smile was on my face. Your gift slip out of my hand when I fell.

As I grabbed it a thought was came to me. '_Please, may I make it…' _was not only running through my head but also in my heart.

"_**Train 47 is about to departing in 3 minutes." **_SHIT!!! I run full speed and trip over someone's luggage.

"Are you ok!?!" They asked. I didn't look at them and run off again. And trip over my own feet. About everyone was watching. I ignored all of them and ran off again, this time keeping my balance.

When I reached the platforms, your train came to view. YES!

"_**Train 47 is now departing." **_NO! I ran to it and stop on the edge. Right in front of you. You were in already in the train, standing in front of the door, looking thought the small, rectangle-shape windows. Your suitcase was in your right hand. A sad look as on your face but to me it was a angel's face. Your bright green eyes look like they're about to cry and your light rose-color pink hair covered the top of your eyes. People were shouting to me but I didn't care. All I care about now was you.

Suddenly you look at me, eyes widen and mouth opened into a surprise 'o'. I can tell you were shock to see me. After everything. I couldn't hold it anymore. My love burst out of me. "I LOVE YOU!!!"

You look at me, a confuse look on your face. I gave you my confuse look back. _'I just told you how I feel about you.' _Then I remembered you couldn't hear me since you were in the train and I was outside. You smiled and put your hand on the window. I put my also. A smile creep up my face. The only problem was that a glass window separated us. Then the stupid engine started and the train started to move slowly. Your eyes widened and your smile went down. So did my face. The train moved forward. My hand was more separated from yours and you look back at me. Tears came running down. Then you were gone form my sight. From me. Forever.

_*Thump* *Thump* *Clash* _I felt your gift fall from my hand, to the floor. And my heart fell and shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

I know. This was short but I think it's good. This fic is mostly going to be in Ed's pov. some of it will be Sakura's, Winry's, and Naruto's. they're the main characters. _'thoughts' __flashbacks __**someone talking on the phone or announcers**__** inner Sakura.**_


	2. some tickets

Chapter one; some tickets

That was all two years ago. But it felt like two centuries to me……

"Hey Edward? Are you okay?" My other friend Winry, a blond tomboy, asked as she sat next to me on one of the park's bench. She was also friends with Sakura and is the only one that knows that I had a crush on Sakura. And only one who saw me cry after she left. In fact she always try to cheer me up when I thought of Sakura.

"Um……….yeah……" I lied. I continue to stare at the park that was in front of us. A cherry blossom tree was in bloom._ 'A cherry blossom. It's also call a Sakura…_' I look down at the ground.

"Tell the truth." She stare at the same Sakura tree. "I know you were thinking about her."

"Yeah………"

Winry sighed loudly. "You better thank me."

I turn to her. "What?"

She whip out two small rectangle shape paper with some ink on them. "Tickets."

"Tickets for what?"

She rolled her dark midnight blue eyes. A mischievous smile was on her face. "To Konoha."

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. "KONOHA!?!"

She nodded. "To see a certain cherry blossom…."

"SAKURA!!!" I shouted as I stood up. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!?!"

She stood up, grinning. "NO!!! WE'RE GOING TO SEE SAKURA!!!"

"HOLY SHIT! WHEN DOES THE TRAIN LEAVE!?!"

She check the tickets and her peace shape watch. "IN HALF A HOUR!" Our eyes lock in shock.

"IN HALF A HOUR!?!" We shouted at the same time. We both turn and ran home.

* * *

The good news, is that we made it time, although our clothes were all in a mess since we just grab them and threw them in our suitcases.

"Well, we're be back in about a month or so." Winry told her grandma.

"How, come Nii-san gets to go!?!" My little four year old brother, Al, complained.

"Cuz, you never knew Sakura and she was my friend." I answered.

"But, we'll bring you something." Winry promised. He smiled.

"ALL ABOARD!!" The conductor call out.

"Well, we have to go. BYE!" Winry said to her grandma as she hug her.

"Be careful Edward." My mother told me and I hug her and playfully mess Al's hair.

"Yeah mom. See ya!" Me and Winry step in and sat together all the way at the end.

_WE'RE COMING SAKURA!!!!!_

* * *

Geez, hadn't upload in something months….. Thanks to Zanna-chan for giving me a nice review……..review please……and don't call it gay…..


End file.
